Potter Triplets and the Triwizard Tournament
by hinatafan3214
Summary: ginny got pregnant when harry left to hunt for horcruxes and she gave the triplets up. The babies got seperated and each went to a different wizarding school but meet when hogwarts holds the triwizard tournament. rated T for language and some inappropriate touching


I don't own harry potter but I wish I did!

And Ginny is in her 6th year when harry leaves to go off horcruxes hunting

Prologue

Ginny sat in her room crying from shock. Harry had just left to go defeat Voldemort but he also left her pregnant. Not that he knew she tried to tell him, but family and the wedding kept getting in the way. Now she would never get the chance to tell him. Ginny started crying at the thought of having a child without a father. Her mother heard her crying and came to check up on her. "Ginny, honey what's wrong?"

"Mom I am pregnant with harries baby and I didn't get a chance to tell him and I'm not ready to be a mother, but I don't want to kill the defense less baby because of my mistakes", cried Ginny. Shocked Molly sat there with her daughter just holding her while she wept. Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to do she was disappointed in both her children, harry was like a son to her, but she was also worried about the baby Ginny was right when she said she wasn't ready to be a mother. Mrs. Weasley made a decision about what to do with her baby's baby.

"Ginny you are going to have this baby and since we are in a middle of a war and can't afford to keep it you are going to have to give it up for adoption", said Molly with finality in her voice. Ginny stopped crying and looked at her mom with a devastated look. She wanted to have harry's kids but not yet she wanted them when she was older and out of school. Ginny knew her mom was right that they could not afford to keep another person in their house so with a resigned sigh Ginny agreed to give the child up. "Now", molly said standing up," have you made a healers appointment to see how far along you are?"

Ginny sadly shook her head no she had been too afraid to. "Well that what we will be doing this afternoon then missy", stated Mrs. Weasley leaving the room. Ginny called out after mom," I'm sorry I disappointed you mum". Molly turned with a sigh and told her daughter that she wasn't disappointed but she had wished that Ginny had waited. And in that moment Ginny wished that she had waited also.

Later that day Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were in the waiting room of the hospital. When they were finally seen by the healer they were surprised how far long Ginny was. "Six months! What the bloody hell do you mean six months?" screamed Ginny terrifying the healer. The healer responded nervously," Y-yes you are six months pregnant and there is not one baby, but t-three." With that information Ginny fainted. When she came to her mother and a healer were staring down at her. "Are you okay dear?" asked the healer. "Yes but I had a weird dream that you said I was having triplets", responded Ginny with a smile but then she got a frown when she saw the healer and her mom exchange a worried look.

"It was a dream right?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Well no sweetie it wasn't a dream you are actually having triplets" confirmed Mrs. Weasley worried for her daughter and the babies' health. Ginny just sat on the ground with her mouth open, the healer left the room saying that Ginny just went into shock and she would be fine once she gets used to the idea of having multiple kids. Mrs. Weasley flooed her and Ginny home, who had still not said a word, when they got there all of Ginny's brothers were except for Percy and Ron. Percy for being a git and turning his back on his family and Ron for helping harry destroy Voldemort. The boys and their father were all eating and looking happy until they saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's worried faces.

"What's wrong mum? Ginny? "Asked Charlie, the oldest child, standing up and hurrying to check on the most important women in his life. Mrs. Weasley started to answer but then she looked and said," it is up to Ginny if she wants to tell you her problem." Ginny finally came out her state of shock when she heard her mother say that. Ginny didn't want to have to tell her family that she disgraced them and see all their disappointed looks at her. As if her mom was reading her mind she whispered into Ginny's ear," nobody is going to be disappointed in you." With the strength her mom was giving her Ginny looked at all her brothers plus her father and stated clearly 'I am pregnant'. Everybody just stared at Ginny for what felt like for Ginny forever until her father stood up and looked at her and left. Fred and George didn't even have a joke to try and make the situation less serious. Bill and his new wife fleur came over to Ginny and hugged and told her they were there for her for whatever she needs before leaving for work at Gigots. Charlie continued to look at Ginny it looked like he was the one in shock now. The twins started saying they were going to kill harries which their mother stopped them from talking like that.

"Harry has no idea I am pregnant and it is going to stay that way until Voldemort is killed or when he is safe" demanded Ginny. She knew how much harry cared about his family and if he found out now he would try to keep them and that wasn't a possible idea at this point. Ginny rushed up to her room later not wanting to go to dinner and see her father. She knew he was going to be upset but to completely ignore her was not something she predicted. Suddenly there was a knock on her door and to her surprise it was her father. They just looked at each other until Ginny rushed into his arms crying 'Daddy!' Arthur Weasley was always going to love his little girl no matter what she did. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Mr. Weasley looked at his youngest and said, "Your mother told me you have to give the triplets up". Ginny nodded silently still afraid to see disappointment in his eyes.

"Ginny look up at me, I am not disappointed in you but I am a sad at the situation and had wished you were more responsible. But I am always going to be there for you, no matter what." Ginny stared at her father and hugged him again. That was all she wanted and needed to hear from her dad. Then they left together to have the family dinner and Ginny was considerably happier. She knew she had her family behind her and that everything was going to be okay for her and her three children.

Not a very long chapter I don't plan on any of the rest to be this long but much longer and please leave comment s this is my first fanfic


End file.
